


innocence

by amuk



Series: PH-Fanfest [22]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Romance, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a memory he would like to keep. --Ada, Vincent</p>
            </blockquote>





	innocence

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based off that last scene with Vincent and Ada—though I’m paraphrasing it. Also, I should not be writing half asleep at 2am. I don’t think Vincent loves Ada, but I think he could have, if he had the chance.

 

“What are you doing?” Ada asks, staring at him. Her hair is messy, the results of a battle she should never have taken part in. A battle that she should never have witnessed in the first place.

 

(And he remembers messing her hair up once, his fingers combing through perfection’s hair. Pulling each strand out of her bun, slowly, one by one until she became undone. Her face a cherry red tomato, her breathes shallow and panicked.

 

“More?” he had asked and she had nodded, too weak to speak.

 

It was so easy back then to manipulate her, to give her just what she wanted.)

 

“Just do it,” he says instead to Sharon, ignoring Ada. Somehow, she still looks so innocent even with all she’s seen.  Despite the grime and the tears and the fear, she still glows.

 

And maybe that is enough, just enough, to cleanse him. To release him, to forgive him—but she has already done all that.

 

That and more.

 

If there were time, if they were different people, maybe he could have fallen for her.

 

But they are who they are.

 

And there are some things more important, some people more important than the idle wonderings of a lonely heart.

 

In time, he will forget her. In time, she will forget him.

 

“It’s open,” Sharon replies.

 

He pushes Ada into the void without warning.

 

(And please don’t forget me, he thinks, he hopes, because this is one person who he has never failed, who he has never disappointed.

 

There is still one person who thinks there is good in him and that may be more than he can handle.)


End file.
